


Guide To Nowhere

by Sinnocent_Lillebror



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff is probably out of the question, M/M, Mentions of 2p! NorIce, SeaDova at its finest~, Slightly obsessed 2p! Sealand, some humor too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnocent_Lillebror/pseuds/Sinnocent_Lillebror
Summary: Moldova warily studied his surroundings before proceeding to take cautious steps around the white, fluffy beast. The glistening key was far beyond his reach calmly resting on the surface of a wooden table. He needed to be careful and with utmost confidence, Aurel prodded towards the torn down furniture."Hurry up you idiot!" Peter seethed out getting impatient with the sweet eating child. Glaring softly at the micronation Moldova did the best thing he could do at a time like this.Flip the bird.





	1. I'd Rather Send You To Hell

Slithering, twisted snakes crept upon the condescending sky lighting up the stormy clouds. They were predators seeking for a life, a soul to take from an unsuspecting victim. Flashing down and impacting the Earth's crust Moldova grimaced at the explosion that resounded just beyond the wooden door.  
  
It was very late, approximately three in the morning, when his diminutive ears were greeted with harsh rain pounding against his window and the trees' branch scraping against the outer walls forming a more unsettling atmosphere for the younger boy. Moldova's eyes pierced through the dark corridors as he made his way to Romania's room.  
  
His bare feet had the displeasure of touching the cold tiled floors, however, the over-sized coat kept him warm and fuzzy providing a small sense of comfort. "What are you doing up so late?"  
  
Squeaking softly, Moldova whipped around bringing his clothed hands up to his chest where his heart ran wild. Letting out a small sigh Romania gazed down at his little brother patiently waiting for a reply, "You're not taking bags of sweets to your room again, are you?" Vladimir inquired, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Big brother!" Moldova cried out in relief wrapping his arms around Romania's waist.  
  
"A-aurel what has gotten into you and please do try to keep your voice down we have guests!" He whispered in a hushed tone. Thunder cackled madly shaking the house a bit as some picture frames shifted from their designated spots on the wall.

The floorboards vibrated, a flash of lightning and another disoriented cackle erupting from thin air. Clutching onto Romania's red cloak Moldova's lips quivered; his body beginning to shake from fear.

  
You couldn't blame the brunette really.  
  
It had been a few years since the attempted assassination. The Prime Ministers most trusted Security guard trudged through any obstacles in his path while wielding an ax. His crazed irises fading into pure insanity with a revolting orange glint. Aurel would've been dead if it hadn't been for Bulgaria arriving just in time to stop said psycho from murdering the small child.  
  
The mere thought of being around axes or even stepping foot in an important building is simply horrendous. The warm essence that rain brought to him diminished into nothing more than scraps of discarded memories.

"Buna Sealand, I'm assuming the storm woke you up as well?"  
  
"Oh, hello there mister Vladimir and," taking a long, dreadful pause Peter grumbled, "Aurel."  
  
"Salut Peter," Moldova spat, a fake smile creeping onto his face. Aurel composed himself in front of his nemesis. He wasn't about to allow the micronation witness his weak side.  
  
Sealand completely ignored his existence and instead peered up at Romania, "And to answer your question, as the matter of fact. It did. I tried to wake up Arthur, but that British jerk is for once in his tea drinking life being a heavy sleeper."  
  
"How about we go to the kitchen to get some refreshments, yes?" Romania smiled genuinely and descended down the stairs ambling towards the location. "You're such a big baby."  
  
Narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth in anger Aurel mumbled out an audible 'Twat' and quickly followed Vladimir downstairs in a fit of panic. The thunder exploded into bombs firing up the sky, several flashes of lightning striking the ground in rage. It's as if a god was skulking within the clouds; a basket filled endlessly with lighting bolts patiently waiting to strike a living life form.  
  
"Okay, you two a fresh batch of cookies are on the table involving some various other sweets and two glasses of milk for the both of you. I'll be back in a few, I need to take care of something." Vlad's smile went thin and his expression turned emotionless. His scarlet irises no longer emitted a welcoming sensation yet rather an uncanny vibe. "Don't venture further than the eye permits it. Moldova, I'm talking about you mainly. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, big brother!~"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good." As if nothing happened a wide grin spread across his lips and Romania bowed playfully, turning on his heel to scamper away into the darkness of the house where he was able to camouflage within the shadows. Making sure he nor anybody was in sight for that matter both of the young males snapped their heads in the direction of each other with visible hatred lingering in their eyes.  
  
Being children they didn't bother having those immature fights. When nobody was around they used vulgar language and straight up insulted each other without any remorse. "Bitch."  
  
"Asshole," Peter retorted sneering in disgust.  
  
"Well look who's talking. Want to know why you're considered a micronation? It's because you're not big where it counts."  
  
"Shut up you stupid tart!"  
  
"You have no good comeback skills so I'm officially done with you." Being oblivious to what the term meant Aurel dug his fork in the cake beneath him. The dessert was coated in a thick layer of milk chocolate, vanilla frosting aligning at the bottom, and fragments of Hershey chocolate sprinkled at the center. Inserting the delicious treat in his mouth Moldova's hues glistened with stars and a soft purr of satisfaction escaped his lips.  
  
"Good boy~" Nearly choking on a simple slice of cake the country stared at the micronation being greeted with a smug smirk plastered on Sealand's face. "Always obeying orders like a good pet ought to behave~"  
  
"Excuse me?" He growled lowly stabbing the fork aggressively into the pastry.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"I am not an animal you bastard!" Moldova puffed his cheeks out in irritation beginning to get fed up from the false accusations. Each and every day he has to put up with him since their brothers have been constantly holding meetings experimenting with who knows what.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"How am I supposed to do that," He asked sarcastically observing as Peter shrugged casually. "Oh, I don't know~ Maybe by going into the forbidden part of the house of course."

 

* * *

 

"Needless to say that's how you fucked up everything!" Aurel snapped; looking around the dark scenery. "We're lost in another dimension, no food or water, and for all, I know this may be the 2p world!"  
  
"You know what?!" Peter hissed glaring at him, "I hope you die!"  
  
"Same here you fuck!"  
  
Rolling his azure eyes in annoyance the micronation stuck his tongue out childishly, never once stopping to scrutinize the situation they were left in. To him, it seemed like nothing England couldn't solve.

Only...Arthur wasn't there. Without a wand or at least a bit of magical fairy dust, they were stranded on an obscure dimension that could possibly be prowling with demons, monsters, and notorious serial killers such as Jack the Ripper.  
  
"P-peter...you do know what this means right?" Unable to face him straight in the eyes Moldova let out a shaky breath.  
  
"Please do enlighten me. I would really love to hear what you have to say."  
  
"Unless we want to make it back to our world we'll have to work...together." Sealand took a moment to register the phrase. His mind recklessly popped up with random conclusions denying to accept the word 'teamwork'.  
  
There was no way he was going to be partnered up with him. This was insane! He was well aware of how the outcomes would turn out. Nonetheless, he didn't have any choice.  
  
Peter knew what they'd have to do. "Alright." Choking back his pride he stretched his hand out to which Aurel held tightly sucking in his own ego. "On one condition. We'll never speak of this experience again, understood?"  
  
"Deal."


	2. Precaution

Moldova sat across from Sealand with a poker face as his ally blinked owlishly at him. His mind raced and his heart pounded against his chest ruthlessly begging to leap out in a getaway car. Peter's brain became constricted alerting the younger boy of the situation at hand.

They've been together cooperating as much as they could sticking by each other's side, informing one another on the slightest thing. But this? Could it be possible that he had become delirious?

No, he knew better than to doubt Aurel. It had happened before. Peter's hands were clammy and some sweat formed at the top of his forehead in which he had to wipe away, giving his wrist a flick throwing droplets on the dry grass. Being tossed in the middle of nowhere had its perk.

  
Eventually, they had found a way out of the forest and the sight they were welcomed in was absolutely terrible. Streets were littered with pages, garbage bags, thugs, and a few stray dogs searching for food. For the hell of it, when they encountered one of the many thugs they both teamed up on him trying to prove who was the alpha male in their small organization.

And they looted the poor guy because they needed money that only lasted for a week.

Running a hand through his blond tresses, Sealand's ocean irises locked with Moldova's amber ones. After pondering for a while he gave out a sigh of defeat. "Are you sure?"

"Am I sure?" Aurel sneered, "What type of question is that?! Of course, I am! When was I ever wrong?!"

"W-well there was that time when you thought this shed was inhabited with raccoons and woke me up in the middle of the night claiming that there was a tall faceless figure out the window when it was really a decaying tree," He pointed out.

"Paranoia got the best of me!" Moldova exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air. "I'm serious fuckass!"

"Oh hell no! Do me a favor you short piece of shit and go back to Dicksville!"

"You are only taller by a few millimeters!" He proclaimed with a red blush strewn across his cheeks. "Focus on the matter here and quit changing the subject!"

Opening his mouth to say something he quickly shut it and raised his hands up in the air in surrender. "Alright, alright! So you say you've been feeling like somebody's been stalking you, what about it?"

"What about it? Dumbass, I don't know who it is! It may be one of the 2p's and if that's so we need to be careful from now on!"

"2p's?" Peter questioned, "Do you even know how they look like?"

Moldova sat there staring at him with an 'are you fucking serious' look. "You're extremely stupid. They look like us with the exception of personality and physical features."

"I'm stupid? Look who's talking you animalistic bitch. I specifically asked if you knew how they looked like. Example; England's counterpart looks such and such," Sealand snarled wincing a bit.

"Why are you such an asshole?" Aurel growled revealing his canines.

"I'm only an asshat towards you~" Peter slurred seeming drunk. Moldova froze and tensed up hearing in the distance a few twigs snap. He didn't even acknowledge his partner's strange behavior being too preoccupied to find out what the ominous sound had been.

Unbeknownst to him, they had been tracked down by a scientist who despised vampires and would do anything to get his hands on one to prove that they were by all means fake and unrealistic creatures. Aurel's head spun around trying to find the source of where the perpetrator might've been; his hues piercing through the dark.

He was abruptly startled when he heard Sealand's body collapse with a dart punctured in his shoulder blade. "Peter!" The brunette cried out.

  
Moldova turned to check on his passed out comrade in the process completely dropping his guard.

"There we go," The stranger muttered under his breath. He brought the tube close to his lips and blew on it shooting another dart straight towards the chestnut haired boy. He watched in satisfaction when it impelled his spine. Not soon after, Aurel fell on his knees landing on top of Peter's back.

 

* * *

 

 _'It's so dark...'_ Peter thought weakly trying to move his limbs. He let out a small hiss of pain when he attempted to sit up and found himself unable to move a muscle. Trying to recollect his thoughts he remembered the somewhat heated argument he was having with-

"Aurel?" Sealand said softly looking around. By now he had figured that a blindfold was tied around his face making him temporarily blind at the moment. "Aurel say something you prick!"

Nothing. No sound, no faint breathing besides his own.

Fully entering in a panicked state the micronation thrashed around trying to break free from any restraints finding it useless after a while considering he managed to hurt himself each time he did so. Taking in deep breaths he calmed down and examined the very few knowledge he had logically and rationally.

Except, he didn't even have time.

Peter's face blanched when he heard a door swing open followed by the clicking of heels presumably those of which belonged to a female. A chatter of keys echoed in the chilly room and another creaky door opened.

"So you're awake Subject 625," A monotonous voice said, "What's your connection with Subject 626?"

"Pardon?" Peter was dumbfounded. He bit his tongue from being a sardonic dick and decided it'd be best to play along as a civil English man. "Elaborate for me young chap!"

_'...oh god too British'_

"The other disgusting thing near you. The kid with brown hair. Do you know him?" The kidnapper stepped closer to Sealand and bent down to his level; the micronation flinching thinking he was some sicko going to molest him for odd reasons.

Peter's eyes watered at the blinding rays of light when his blindfold was removed. He blinked a few stray tears away and stared at the disoriented sharply dressed man before him.

 _'Definitely a scientist'_  He concluded. Squinting his eyes Sealand soon regained his vision; his orbs dilated and a lump formed in his throat. This scientist resembled Vladimir.  _'Could he be....?'_

The man peered down at him with disinterest, his ice cold, green eyes narrowing into thin slits. He didn't appear to have or show any emotion for that matter. He had dark brown hair - a small hat resting on his head - and currently wore a lab coat with his attire being completely black.

"I'm Vasile Lupei. You are Subject 625 and you will reside in your temporary home until I get this figured out. I'll run diagnostics and simple tests on you."

"Where's Aurel?"

"So that's Subject 626's name?" Vasile muttered to himself noting it down on his clipboard. "Never knew things like him had such human characteristics."

_'He avoided my question'_

"Who exactly are you," Peter snarled in a truculent tone. He may come off as a childish sailor but he knew how to intimidate and threaten people like him.

"I'm a scientist who hunts vampires. Isn't it obvious? Vampires are mythical beings and should under any circumstances not exist. They should be extinct like those other species," The raven haired scientist stated bluntly continuing to drawl on,"They are lower class animals meant to be erased from this earth. I've already run tests on Subject 6-"

Vasile paused and quirked an eyebrow at Peter's glare towards him. "I presume you want me to call him Aurel?"

"Even I'm not that heartless. He's a person with feelings and you know it," He growled, "That bloody imbecile may not get on my good side but I am aware of his countless emotions he may experience sooner or later. So stop referring to him as a  **monster**."

"Interesting." He scribbled something down once more on his clipboard. "I wonder...if I were to sell you off to an auction who would be willing to buy you."

"Buy me?" Peter scoffed bitterly, "You're nothing more than a foolish idiot!"

"Please do create a constructive argument," Vasile demanded.

"Oh, you want a constructive argument? Construct my arse you bloody wanker!"

Tilting his head in curiosity the Romanian wrote down more notes and flipped a page pulling out a recorder that had presumably been underneath the paperwork. "So you say you want to know the whereabouts of this...Aurel. Have you ever stopped to wonder if he ever gave a damn about you?"

"W-what are you saying?" Sealand's voice trailed off as his body grew stiff. Vasile set down the recorder on the murky floor pressing play with his index finger.

He turned on his heel and left to retrieve a chair scraping it against the damp floor and sat down on it; an obnoxious clicking of a pen reaching Peter's ears.

_"Why a-are you filming this," A voice rasped out._

_"I told you not to talk to me you wretched filth. What do you plan on doing with Subject 625."_

_"W-what did you do to Peter...?"_

_"Dodge my question again and I won't even bother to bandage up your wounds. I'd like to inject more sedatives into your flawless skin and see how your body reacts."_

_"F-fuck you!"_

_Bottles clinked together as_   _Vasile_ _searched his cabinets._

_"What did you do to P-" Several violent coughs followed and the recorder went static. All that could be heard were disoriented noises._

  
_The recorder ended._

"Your reaction was interesting. Can't believe you doubted Subject 626 for a minute even when it stayed by your side when passing out," Vasile mused scribbling down some notes.

Peter tensed upon seeing something shift in the shadows of the room. A flicker of violet hues were in the distance glowering at the both of them; the cage door wide open allowing entrance to whoever was outside.

Instead of speaking up Sealand remained silent and feigned to not even acknowledge the other person's presence. If the person was friendly then he might have a better chance of getting Aurel and leaving this crazed Romanian's home of madness.

"I told you not to refer to him as a  _thing_!" He barked.

"Well this  _'thing'_  isn't human at all. It's an untamed beast that will strike any human being it comes in contact with. They aren't friendly."

"How would you know?!" Peter noticed the figure standing at the doorway. The small strands of hair stuck out, a little hat rested on their head, and their over-sized coat with long sleeves was a big give away, however there was no way this could've been Moldova.

The figure bore murderous violet eyes while Aurel's were amber. The person took a silent step inside the cage, his intentions most likely not good.

"Ah, so you finally made it," Vasile said not once looking behind him. "Welcome to my sacred pity party."


	3. Delicate Sapphire

_'_ _Augustin_ _Lupei_ _?'_

_'Mhmm!~ What's yours?'_

_'I think his name was,' he paused staring up at a seagull that flew by, 'Arnold. Arnold Kirkland.'_

_'Arnold,' The slightly smaller male of the two tested, letting the name roll off his tongue smoothly. 'So simple yet interesting. Has all that mysterious vibe to it and all. I like it.'_

_'Yeah, well, don't forget that not all 2p's are nice,' He warned; vivid ocean orbs piercing in amber ones._

_Moldova always admired how the eyes would have a gradient of their own. Two colors for the price of one. The two shades mixed together with little bubbles surfacing to different angles and making themselves present, the way the darker color would conceal the pupil._

_Fascinating and unique._

_'This may be a stupid thing for me to say but I would really love meeting your counterpart,' The Moldovan implied rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Such an odd request to even mention to another._

_'I hear ya. Always desired the same thing.'_

_Each and every moment Aurel spent with him was fun and entertaining. No fights, no arguments, just smiling faces and laughter._

_When did that all change...?_

Aurel suddenly awoke with a searing pain shooting through his back. He gritted his teeth and turned his head to the side to avoid the rays of lights that hovered over him.

The young - currently fragile - boy peeked at the ropes binding him to a platform. His body felt numb from all the various fluids now located in his blood cells and the throbbing headache wasn't helping either.

The moment he caught sight of a loose rope tied around his wrist, Moldova hurriedly took it off and proceeded to undo all his restraints.

Before he knew it, Aurel had set himself free.

"Heh...h-hey Pete -" He coughed and wheezed for the first few minutes.

It wasn't only until then when he had calmed down that he realized how isolated Vasile had left him. Having nobody to boast about his accomplishments or at least see them made him feel awfully lonely.

A tiny, noticeable frown fell on his lips; pupils growing dull as well. He hated to admit it, but he actually missed that blubbering idiot. Sealand who was once deemed a nuisance, came to be his acquaintance, and from an acquaintance to a somewhat friend whom he despised at times.

Recollecting his thoughts, Moldova shakily stood and soaked in the scenery before him. The room he was in bore dark crimson walls, a table beside him contained syringes plus other scientific tools used for opening up carcasses. He really didn't want to stay here any longer than he had to.

Vasile might come back and that thought alone terrified him. Aurel looked down to examine himself. Luckily, he wasn't hooked up to any machines, though he was in his pair of shorts.

His coat, that was a gift from Vladimir, was torn and laying down on the murky floor. Filthy, wet, obviously not in any state to be worn.

Moldova sighed in exasperation. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed an open box with a white hoodie sticking out. Using the wall for support he slowly approached the container and pulled out what was presumed to be a somewhat Halloween outfit. "Huh, it's my size..."

It was at this moment Aurel knew what Vasile planned to do with him. His whole demeanor turned eerie.

"...mother fucker thought of dissecting me, didn't he?"

 

* * *

 

 

"To tell him...or to not?" Turning around in a swivel chair the nation spun around in circles debating his options. If he informs Vasile of the situation at hand, experiment 626 wouldn't be able to escape.

On the other hand, it would be hilarious seeing the stoic scientist rage for once. Groaning for a bit the country grumpily stood and took a swig of his bottle of wine - which he wasn't supposed to be drinking, but he did anyways - after going back to take a seat in his comfy chair.

His violet hues followed Moldova's every movement with interest. It made him burst into laughter how Aurel hadn't noticed that the door to the room was left unlocked. He sat in his chair for quite a while, waiting for his 1p to catch on. Ten entertaining minutes passed and the door finally swung open in all it's majestic glory.

"Ah...fuck," He grunted watching the escaped boy leave, "I ran out of wine..."

Of course, to him that was the important matter at hand.

Augustin huffed and dragged his lazy ass out of the Observatory room walking down the halls in search of where his brother was. If anything he'd rather spend his time cooped up in his room where he could engulf himself in liquor.

"I could go and tell him," He muttered out loud, "or I could go fetch me more alcohol...but that gay fuck would ground me. There's a ninety percent chance of that happening - shit I'm talking to myself again."

He snickered, shaking his head, "Nah I'll tell him and only _then_ shall I drink today away." And off he went, his footsteps echoing down the void. The 2p stumbled over his own feet occasionally, continuing to walk until he heard a pissed off voice yell at Vasile who sounded emotionless as usual. Without making a sound Augustin soon appeared in the doorway and stepped inside.

He didn't bother saying anything and allowed his brother to go on long talks, rambling on about stuff he seriously could care less about. Augustin glowered down at Peter's confused and afraid irises. Actually, he didn't even give a shit or bother to butt in on their argument.

He soon got annoyed that his presence was barely acknowledged by Vasile. He walked further in the room; standing inside the horrid cage he once was in as punishment for going to a bar.

"Ah, so you finally made it," Vasile said not looking at him. "Welcome to my sacred pity party."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I came to warn you that your subject escaped your confinement room."

"Subject 626?" He questioned, still not looking at him.

"He has a name!" Peter hissed, trying to wriggle out of his restraints.

"Shut up," Augustin snapped. "And another thing Vasile. Your little pet. He's running all over the damn place as we speak so go fetch him yourself. I have better things to do."

"Dear brother of mine. Why can't you behave like Lokki's little brother? Why is it that you act difficult to even remotely take care of?" The scientist questioned, still facing forward.

"Because Lokki fucks his own brother!"

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Vasile asked in a monotonous voice. "Does fucking your own little brother help make them be obedient?"

"The fuck -?! No!" Augustin scowled, Peter scrutinizing his nose in disgust.

Ignoring his comment, Vasile resumed to talk. "Tell me something. Do you like being punished?"

"Well when you put it like that, that sounds kinky."

_'There is definitely something wrong with Aurel's counterpart'_

"PETER!" Moldova shouted, gasping and wheezing at the entrance. He was out of shape, his heartbeat increased dramatically, legs shaky, limbs trembling.

He was hunched over trying to breathe normally. Running was a bad idea and the headache became unbearable.

"The velvet metronome feasts on your energy. That's useful." The scientist scribbled notes on his clipboard appearing intrigued in the slightest of details. Each note that was taken down was considered important scientific information for his studies in different types of vile liquids that could prove to be worthy in the future.

"I-I've," -the Moldovan male wheezed- ", come t-to save your," -he paused, coughing- ", s-sorry ass!"

He panted heavily placing his hand on his rapid heart able to sense the harsh pounding against his chest. Honestly, it hurt.

"Augustin," Vasile called out, "what are his symptoms?"

"You have eyes, you aren't blind. Take a look yourself I'm not your henchman," The 2p sneered, crossing his arms over his chest in an act of defiance.

The country grew impatient fairly quick. Bottles of alcohol were awaiting to be digested and drank dry.

"I'm done with this shit." Pulling out a gun he aimed it at Vasile who in return glared at him. The second emotion he got to see other than his blank one.

"Little brother of mine, what do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?" The nation snarled. "I'm putting you to sleep."

"Do it. I dare you. When I wake up you'll receive an unimaginable punishment."

"What's the worse that could happen? The least you'll do is interrogate me to death." With that Augustin pulled the trigger; a dart launching from within the gun and implanting itself in the Romanian's neck. Soon, the older male fell unconscious.

Without wasting time Augustin searched through his passed out brother's pockets in search of the key. Once he found it, he stood and tossed it over to Peter and proceeded to head towards Aurel handing him a blue pill.

Moldova furrowed his brows. He was confused and hesitant to trust his other self.

Augustin held a plain look of obvious irritation. He reeked of wine and unlike him, his hat held the colors of his flag. His hair color was almost auburn, both eyes a mysterious violet, and he had canines. The 2p wore black laced up boots with shorts and a grey tunic from way back. A long, unbuttoned coat kept him warm.

Aurel's cheeks dusted pink as he shyly looked down. Damn his counterpart was cute. There was no way in hell he'd admit that out loud.

"If you want to feel better, take the medication."

"Why are you helping us?" Peter walked over to his companion and wrapped his arm around his waist, slinging the other over his shoulder in order to properly hoist him up on his feet.

"Don't let this go over your head. I'm doing this for me, not you. I don't do this very often, though my bastard of a brother had it coming. Now. Get the fuck out of my home before I change my mind."

"Often? Is there more?" Sealand couldn't help it. He needed to know, however the next thing Moldova's counterpart did made him panic.

"I won't say it again. Get. Out." Augustin turned on his heel, stopped and looked back with a smirk. "Oh, almost forgot. Nice to meet you 1p. Too bad poor Vasile over here was too caught up on his research to notice your existence~" He cooed with a wink. Stuffing his hands in his pockets the boy finally departed from the room.

The two boys blinked in confusion; Aurel hesitantly popping the pill in his mouth and Peter puffing his cheeks out. "He's so weird."

"Let's g-get out of here...please Peter."

"A-alright." Deep down, he felt obligated to obey and not argue. The recording and cries of anguish from the tape haunted his mind. Aurel was pale, too pale for his liking, and at the moment.

He took it upon himself to do whatever it takes to defend him and keep him safe.

Protecting Moldova was his top priority in this dimension.


	4. Silence My Tattletale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth behind their rivalry is unfolded. Moldova doesn't trust Sealand enough to allow themselves to be friends and quite frankly, Peter is not willing to give up on him.

It started off fine.

Their luck increased to no extent and Aurel was almost fully healed. Peter thought that as long as the portal leading back home was still open, they'd have a better shot in abandoning this world without a second thought. Together they'd find a way to get back.

Both boys were strolling around their new environment, having no clue what country or area they were brought in. Fortunately, they had stumbled upon a town filled with generous people who helped them.

A sweet, old lady offered them food, water, and drew them a bath in which they were more than enthusiastic to jump in.

Currently, however, Peter and Aurel were walking on the outskirts of town, scavenging in abandoned houses and exploring a beaten down bridge.

It was fairly early so they didn't have to worry about getting kidnapped and the view of the town was breathtaking.

"God you're weird," Peter stated with a smug grin, walking on top of a few broken cobblestone chunks from the abandoned bridge. "You were practically _drooling_ all over me. _Begging_ for me to -"

"S-shut up!" Moldova snapped, his cheeks flushing red. "I - Even in that state I'd never -"

"But you did, " Sealand drawled on in a matter of fact tone, "You don't want to admit it but, if I didn't know any better, I believe you're falling for me~"

The smaller of the two huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, snapping his head away from him with an angry look replacing his usually calm expression. "You wish! You're not my type anyways."

"Oh?~ So you're gay then?~"

"W-what? No!" Aurel scowled, "I'm straight -"

"Bullshit~" Peter chuckled. He took a step forward and poked one of his many scarlet cheeks gently. "You're gay~"

Moldova glared and slapped his hand away, swiftly turning on his heel to leave. "If you must know. I'm Bi."

"Bi, huh?~" Sealand mused with a small smirk. "What if I were to say you're starting to grow on me a little bit?~"

Moldova stopped and blinked, his mind racking with an explanation and different ludicrous ideas on what he meant. Grow? He wasn't a fungus nor was he clingy.

Could he be talking about height? Maybe that was it. Aurel backed up and compared their sizes. Nope, he was still a few millimeters shorter.

He pouted at the thought that the micronation was taller. "Dork I'm talking about being friends~" Peter teased with a wink. "What do you say?"

"Just so you can backstab me by the moment we get out of here? Fuck no, not happening," He quickly replied.

"H-huh?"

"Don't pretend to not know what I'm talking about," The nation hissed. He was skeptical of his intentions. First they're enemies and then out of nowhere he's acting all buddy, buddy with him.

What the absolute fuck did Vasile do to him?

"What happened to that promise you said you would keep? We'll be best buds forever or nothing will ever tear us apart? Ring a bell? Well guess what. You never kept your promise and even worse, you're the one that got us stuck in this godforsaken place!" Aurel sneered. "All you ever do is tease me and call me names!"

"Aurel...I d-don't want to fight...I just want to be friends again, okay? I'm sorry for everything that I've done but not all of it is my fault."

"Seriously? Who's fault is it that we're stuck here? Who was the one that made the bet? The one that _hurt_ me, the one that _pushed_ me away because of some other country? The one who _left_ me!"

"Is that what this is about? Our silly rivalry over -"

"Shut up! You _knew_ he envied our friendship! You _knew_ what he was doing to you and yet you didn't lift a single finger to stop him!"

"I," Peter felt a lump form in his throat as he reached a hand out to grab his ex best friend, though he watched helplessly as he backed away.

"You should stop giving a shit. I don't care about 'us' anymore. I'm not falling for you or your bullshit again."

The micronation grimaced slightly from his harsh words. Their fights have never gotten this rough. It was always simple, mediocre arguments, never personal, and -

"Wait...falling for me?" Was he hearing correctly?

Moldova tensed and shot him a look that clearly spelled out hatred and something else. The brunette had accidentally slipped up one of his deepest and darkest secrets that nobody was to know about.

"Aurel...did you like me?"

"Tch, n-no!" He quickly shouted, cheeks flaring up as tiny tears of embarrassment formed at the corner of his eyes.

"I...Aurel I -"

"What part of shut up didn't you get? I want nothing to do with you!"

Sealand walked towards him, gripping his shoulders tightly. "Goddammit, if I'd known sooner I...A-aurel."

"L-let's get out of here," Moldova spoke hoarsely, not noticing the tears slipping down his cheeks. "And don't ever touch me."

The Brit bit his bottom lip and debated on pulling his companion into a warm hug. His body screamed at him, urging him to not let go of him, yet he stood still. Lifeless and all he had to do was watch him walk away without another word.

He didn't make an effort to repair the damage that had been there or the damage that the other country did. He didn't deserve his friendship nor did he deserve him. The boy was corrupted and it was all his fault.

"I..should've been there for you," Peter whispered, lowering his head and balling his hands into fists. "I'm never going to lose you ever again."

Peter lifted his head and stared at Aurel who had no intention of waiting for him as he was almost off the bridge; the micronation coming down with an overwhelming sensation called determination.

**"I promise."**


End file.
